


Lily's Eyes

by theNewDesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Secret Garden - musical
Genre: F/M, Multi, Songs, Unrequited Love, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNewDesire/pseuds/theNewDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-write of the song "Lily's Eyes" from The Secret Garden, as if it were sung by Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Eyes

Lily’s Eyes  
As sung by Severus Snape  
Original lyrics by Marsha Norman  
Re-written lyrics by theNewDesire

Strangely quiet, but now the storm  
Simply rests to strike again.  
Standing, waiting, I think of her.  
I think of her.

Strange, this feeling, I leave my rooms,  
Yet remain, I linger on.  
Something stirs me to think of her.  
I think of her.

From death she casts her spell,  
All night I hear her sighs,  
And now a child has come  
Who has her eyes.

He has her eyes.  
The boy has Lily's emerald eyes,  
Those eyes that saw me happy long ago.  
Those eyes that gave me life  
And hope I'd never known.  
How can I see the boy  
And miss those emerald eyes?

He has her eyes.  
He has her captivating eyes,  
Those eyes that closed and left me all alone.  
Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go!  
How can I see this child who has her emerald eyes?

In Lily's eyes a castle  
My arms longed to be,  
And I, her daring knight, become,  
My lady fair was she.

He has her eyes.  
He has my Lily's famous eyes.  
Those eyes that loved that Potter - never me.  
Those eyes that always saw me,  
Never knew I longed  
To hold her close,  
To live at last in Lily's eyes!

Imagine me, a lover!  
I longed for the day  
She'd turn and see me standing there.  
Would God have let her stay!

He has her eyes.  
He has Lily's cursed eyes.  
Those eyes that closed and saw me never more!  
How can I now forget  
That once I dared to be in love, alive and whole,  
In Lily's eyes, in Lily's eyes!?


End file.
